Kiss it all better
by divergentloverxoxo
Summary: Everyone wants a fairy tail, but not everyone gets one. It's funny when life has you in the perfect spot to put a bullet through someone's heart, and watch you try to fix the mess. (ONE SHOT)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey MUFFINS! IT'S MEEEE! No this isn't the sequel yet, and guess who got her divergent back?! MEEEE. Anyways, this here is a sad little one shot, I hope it makes you tear up. LY. Listen to the song for full effect "Kiss it better" By he is we.**

 _He sits in his cell_

 _And lays on his bed_

 _Covers his head and closes his eyes._

There he sat, in his cell. His arms empty but he could still feel her dying. He thought back to that night, the night he could never undo.

 _He sees a smoking gun,_

 _And the coward he ran._

 _And in his arms,_

 _Is the bleeding love of his life._

"No." He cried, and dropped to the floor in front of his dying love. "T-Tobias." She croaked, gasping each breath she drew. He cradled her in his arms, a single tear falling onto her face. "Tris." He cried, holding her hand to his crying face.

 _And she cried,_

" _Kiss it all better,_

 _I'm not ready to go._

 _It's not your fault, love,_

 _You didn't know, you didn't know."_

He kisses her forehead, wiping the tears that fell from those angel eyes. "Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go." She whispered, for that was all she could manage to get out. He kissed her once again, stifling a sob. "Please, Tris. Don't go." He said, looking down at the wound in her heart. "It's not your fault, love. You didn't know." She mumbled, her forehead glistening with sweat.

 _Her hands are so cold,_

 _And he kisses her face_

 _And says "Everything will be alright."_

 _He noticed the gun, and his rage grew inside._

 _He said "I'll avenge my love tonight."_

She was dying in his hand, her eyes started to dull, and her fair skin turning pale. "I love you, Tobias." She cried, her voice almost inaudible. "No, Tris." He cried, finally sobbing into her hair. Her hands were so cold and he kissed her lips. He saw the gun, and whispered to his almost gone love "I'll avenge my love tonight." She shook her head, her breaths drawing short. "I love you Tris." Those words echoing throughout his mind, those certain few words.

 _And she cried,_

" _Kiss it all better,_

 _I'm not ready to go._

 _It's not your fault, love,_

 _You didn't know, you didn't know."_

He grabbed the gun, laying his lovers perished body down, kissing her one last time. He ran out the back door, rage flooding his mind from staying clear. He followed the coward's footsteps, which were left in the mud. He stopped in the forest, hearing heavy breathing. He saw the fear in his eyes, as he took the coward's life.

 _Now he sits behind prison bars,_

 _25 to life and she's not in his arms._

 _He couldn't bring her back, with a bullet_

 _to the heart_

 _In the back of a man who tore his world apart._

He sat behind prison bars, convicted of killing that bastard, and of killing his wife. Though his friends knew the truth, there was not much they could do.

He sat on his bed, clutching the memories he had of her. She was too young to die, this shouldn't have happened. Most times, he was counting down the days until he could see her, and someday he would see her again.

 _He holds on to her memory_

 _All it is, is a memory._

 _Hey, hey._

It's funny how in minutes, your life can be torn to pieces. He had silent tears streaming down his face, for it had only been mere years since it happened. People tried to befriend him, but he was more closed off than before. What was the point of life, as he remembered how cold her hands felt.

 _He cries,_

 _Stay with me until I fall asleep,_

 _Stay with me._

 _Stay with me until I fall asleep_ ,

 _Stay with me._

 _Stay with me until I fall asleep,_

 _Stay with me._

He replayed those words she said, over and over. How he couldn't kiss it all better. He would give anything to hold her again, see her again, and kiss her again. He remembered her asking him to stay with her until she fell asleep, hot tears streamed quickly down his face, remembering the family they always planned to have, but would never get to have.

 _Kiss it all better,_

 _I'm not ready to go._

 _It's not your fault love,_

 _You didn't know, you didn't know._

Nothing could fix him, he was broken beyond repair. Such as a library that had burnt down years ago, those were his memories. But like ashes remain after a fire, he kept the memories of her, replaying three weeks before that night.

He replayed how they were wrapped in each other's arms, laying down on their bed, trying for a family. A family he would never have. He still felt the tingle on his lips, when hers left his. The electricity running through his veins, they never suspected a thing to happen. He really tried to kiss it all better, but it's like life was waiting to watch him burn.

 _(Kiss it all better)_

 _Stay with me until I fall asleep,_

 _Stay with me._

 _Stay with me until I fall asleep,_

 _Stay with me._

 _Stay with me until I fall asleep,_

 _Stay with me._

He cried, quietly, but cried. The heavy tears trying to calm his emotions, but failing. "Kiss it all better." Her words sung through his head. Those words stung him the most. Now what was left? All that was left of him was a strewn together, used shirt that nobody wanted to mend. He didn't want to be mended, he wanted everything he could have to remind him of her.

He thought about how he'd finally found his place in the world, but then life hammered him. Life didn't want him to be happy. One last time, he took a breath and thought back to the night where someone took his love, and his unborn child.

 _Kiss it all better._

 **How'd you all like it? Review please and let me know. I hope it at least got your emotion a little bit shaken up. Ily guys, divergentloverxoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who remembers this little one shot? Yeah well, I'm gonna add on one more part. Since I hit some of you pretty hard with the last one, I decided I need to be nicer and fix your guy's crushed and wounded souls. So here it is.**

He looks in the mirror, he looks less alive. "When will I see her again?" He cries, falling helplessly onto his knees. Sixty years.

Sixty years was the last time he saw her face, but to him it felt like yesterday. He could still remember what her face looked like as all the blood had drained from her, leaving her cold, dead, nothing. All his friends were decayed, leaving him alone.

"I want to see her!" He cried, looking up. He stood up, his knees popping as he did. "Tobias." The way his name sounded only came from one person, and that one person was her. He looked around, erupting in sobs as he saw his angel standing there.

"T-Tris! I w-wanna be w-with you again." He cried, not caring if this was his brain playing tricks on him or not. If hallucinating was the only way he'd see her, then so be it. "And so you will." Tris whispered, grabbing his hand.

This time it wasn't fake, the way his heart sped up at her touch. This had to be real. "Is it really you?" He whispered, his wrinkled hands reaching out to stroke her face. As his hand met her face, she nodded her eyes frosted in tears. "I've come to take you home, Tobi." She whispered, stroking his face with her hands, he leaned into her touch closing his eyes.

When he opened them, they weren't in the same place. He wasn't in his bathroom at his house, He was in a field, with Tris standing next to him. "Welcome home Tobias." She said, turning to face him. His hand reached out and stroked her face, but he realized his hands weren't wrinkled anymore. None of his bones popped, none of his bones hurt.

He was young again.

"I missed you Tris." He whispered, his eyes starting to water. "I missed you too, Tobias." She walked up to him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. But after what he'd been through, sitting in a prison cell for thirty years, one kiss wasn't enough.

When she pulled away, he pulled her back. This time the kiss was more intense, more passionate, everything he needed. His hand shot up to cup her face, and her hands snaked around his neck.

They moved in rhythm, feeding their hunger for each other. "I love you, Tris."

"I love you, Tobias." She said, but then her face broke into a large grin. "The gang is waiting for us." She said, grabbing his hand and walking towards the sun.

 **Wow. I did not expect to cry tears of joy, anyways I love you all, and thanks for being such loyal fans and followers. PM me if you're interested on working on a story together… peace out.**


End file.
